


I can't tell which is softer, your lips or this pillow or the snow descending gracefully outside

by elegantidler



Series: November 2017 Edward Drabbles [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (Ed), Drabble, Drabble and a Half, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Kisses and acceptance





	I can't tell which is softer, your lips or this pillow or the snow descending gracefully outside

Showing was harder than telling. And telling had been hard enough. But Oswald was smart and there were some things he was bound to notice when they were sharing such small living quarters.

But showing. Showing was standing bare in front of someone, completely vulnerable, asking them to not hate you, to not be disgusted.

And that was terrifying.

But tonight kissing had turned to touching and Oswald’s hands moved to the buttons of Ed’s shirt and it seemed inevitable.

And he was ready, he was. He wanted Oswald to _see_ him. He was just also terrified that Oswald would hate him afterwards.

But he didn’t.

Oswald had smiled and kissed the twin scars on his chest so gently and whispered that he loved him.

And for that brief moment all the years of self-loathing and dysphoria didn’t seem to matter anymore because Oswald loved him and all his scars.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just wanted to write something with a trans character that isn't just pain and suffering, we need fluff and sweet kisses too.  
> Title is from Trace Peterson's Exclusively on Venus: https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/exclusively-venus


End file.
